Jacking Off
by Dorku No Renkinjutsushi
Summary: I am totally going to hell for this. There is masturbation, a handjob, and a pairing that'll break your brain under here. Consider yourself warned, ok? Sora/Jack Skellington slash. Yes, I know.


**Title:** Jacking Off  
**Author:** **creepy_crawly**  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing:** I am so totally going to hell for this, but…_Jack/Sora_  
**Rating:** BBR…Brain-Breakingly _R_  
**Disclaimer:** These two belong to the great Dis Ney. I'm just playing with them, destroying any childish innocence they once had, and shattering fanbrains.  
**A/N:** I am totally going to hell for this. There is masturbation, a handjob, and a pairing that'll break your brain under here. Consider yourself warned, ok?

* * *

Little A/N really quickly! I destroyed my own childhood by writing this, but damn, it was a plotbunny that hit at midnight last night. (Yes, I was playing KHII at midnight last night. Got a problem with that?) Anyway, don't sue me because I broke your brain. I broke my own, and I'm a starving teenager. You'd get nada.

Further AN: This is coming straight off an LJ I used to post fic to, and it's ooooold. And so sending me straight to hell. Enjoy!

* * *

Sora looked around the dark room. Goofy and Donald were fast asleep, tiny little mee-mee-mee snores issuing from the duck. Deeper, more growl-like snores were coming from Goofy, and Sora almost smiled. If they were snoring, then they were truly fast asleep. Both denied the fact that they snored, and it helped Sora to know whether they were really sleeping, or just faking it.

He looked around the room once more. The door was shut. The windows, too, were closed, though small beams of yellow moonlight painted the floor in soft lines as they found their way in through gaps in the crumbling shutters. A small beam of white light poured in from under the door, and Sora frowned. He crept closer to the door, avoiding the creaky floorboards as he sought to discover the source of the light.

There was a small sound, like the scratching of claws on old wood, and the gentle '_tingle-tingle-jingle_' of tags on a collar colliding with one another. It was Zero, then. He'd have to be quiet.

Slowly, Sora reached down and grasped the tab of his zipper. Just as slowly, he eased it down. To his fear-sensitised ears, the metallic rasp of the teeth parting as they opened was as loud and as sudden as a gunshot. As soon as the zipper was as open as it could get, he froze and looked around once again, hand still on the zip.

They were all still asleep. Good.

Gently, oh so gently, Sora slid his hand into his pants. As his calloused fingertips brushed against his hardness, Sora had to bite down on a moan. Oh, god, it felt so good! He'd been so hard for so long, and he hadn't been able to do a single thing about it. The Keyblade Master didn't want his two travelling companions waking up to him jacking off about_anything_, but especially not something he found as embarrassing as _this_.

Sora was a true vanilla sort of kid, usually. He liked _normal_ things—girls, sometimes guys, no pain, no handcuffs, no blood. Still, the few kinks he did have ran rampant, and Sora had very little ability to control any of them. Here was a great opportunity to satisfy most of them, too.

Fear of discovery?

Donald, Goofy, and Zero were all sleeping nearby.

_Check_.

Dressing up?

Had anyone _else_ seen his clothes? God, but they had had Sora hard from the moment he saw his reflection.

_So totally check_.

Vamp kink?

Smiling, Sora dragged his fangs across his lips. Scratch that earlier comment. A little blood could be good sometimes—_very_ good.

_Check_.

And, perhaps worst of all, his Goth kink.

That one had had him going completely batshit the instant they had reached Halloween Town. Sora had walked out of the toilet—he'd been wanking off because he _knew_ what Halloween Town did to him—and had immediately gotten hard again at the sight of the gothic world.

_Shit, but that kink was_ check.

In Sora's mind, he'd done pretty well. So far, he'd managed to survive quite a long time in Halloween Town without creaming his jeans, sneaking away for some 'alone time', or letting his lust get the better of his concentration during a fight. Still, that couldn't last forever, and the teen knew it. There had been some close calls over the past day, and Sora knew that sooner or later, he was bound to snap and do something _completely_ embarrassing, like hump Jack's leg in public.

Sora blushed slightly as he imagined that kind of situation, but not from embarrassment. No, far from it; Sora blushed because the idea was making his cock—if possible—even_harder_.

With a tiny, tiny grunt, Sora wrapped his hand all the way around his cock. The cool leather felt so _nice_ against his fiery skin, and the sight of that vampire-white hand clothed in tight, gothic-black was even nicer. Squeezing his eyes as tightly shut as he possibly could, Sora swallowed a moan that was threatening to escape and began to move his hand.

Oh, god! He was _really_ fighting off the moans now. Up, down, up, down, fingers along the crown oh-so-softly, cold and bony and oh-so-gentle right at the tip…

Wait.

Back up a second.

_Cold and bony and oh-so-gentle right at the tip_?

Oh, _shit_.

Sora's eyes snapped open immediately. The first thing he noticed was that the door was open, revealing the hallway outside, and that Zero was nowhere to be seen. The second thing he noticed was the pair of long, thin arms clad in black and white pinstripe that were crossing possessively over his chest. Next, he saw the bony knees of the man cradling him against his ribcage. Swallowing, Sora looked up…right into the empty eye sockets of one Jack Skellington.

Oh, _shit_ was right.

Sora swallowed again. He was all for the _fear_ of getting caught, really, he was, but to actually be caught with his hand down his pants?

Total boner killer.

Only, the strange thing was, it wasn't. Sora couldn't figure out what the reason was. Perhaps it was the clothing of the man holding him—so gorgeously gothic. Perhaps it was the aura he had, or his very position—King of Halloween Town. Perhaps it was even who the man was—Jack Skellington, a _skeleton_. Sora shivered happily at the though. Perhaps it was just that he'd been so hard all day long.

Or maybe it was the feeling of Jack's cold, bony hand moving along his throbbing erection.

Sora threw one of his now-free hands across his mouth, seeking to block the rising moan as the thought settled in, percolating through his lust-fogged brain.

'Don't,' Jack whispered, settling his cold, hard face against Sora's shoulder, right against those wings. 'I want to hear you.'

'B-b-but Goofy,' Sora panted, 'a-and—aah!—Donald…'

'Sally lent me some Deadly Nightshade for their dinner,' Jack said off-handedly, hand never stopping its movements. 'They'll be fine, but they will sleep until morning.' He smiled wickedly and twisted his hand as it continued to move along Sora.

The motion broke loose a moan from the boy.

'Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa~_aaaaaaaaaaaaaack_,'Sora hissed, fangs trailing over his lips again.

The skeleton merely smiled and continued his ministrations. 'Yes, Sora?' he asked, voice teasing.

'Don't…tease,' the boy panted thickly, eyes squeezed tight shut once more.

'Then watch,' Jack answered simply.

Sora forced his eyes open and slowly looked down. What he saw had him moaning Jack's name, loud enough to wake the undead.

His cock was disappearing into and reappearing from the tight, white tunnel of Jack's bony fingers with every movement of the skeleton's wrist. They knew just what to do, too; where to flick, twist, and tease. It was, without a doubt, the hottest thing Sora had ever seen—himself being jacked off by the King of Halloween Town.

The notion took its time settling in, but when it did, it really got Sora going. He began to wantonly thrust his hips up into Jack's hands. His eyes were shut yet again, but his mouth had fallen slack and he was moaning like a porn star.

'Jack! Jack! Jack! Oh, Jack!' he began chanting as the coils of heat in his belly began to tighten and rage even higher, until it seemed that they consumed all of Sora, then the whole world.

'Ooh! Ohh! Aaaaahhhhhh!'

Sora screamed wordlessly as his entire existence telescoped down into nothing and then exploded outward, shattering into a million little pieces. His hips slammed into Jack's fisted hands as he rode out his orgasm, cum striping the floor.

Jack lay Sora down gently as the teen began to slowly fall from his natural high. Curiously, he licked at the cum on his hand, the other grabbing a towel and beginning to clean the floor. That done, he gently tucked the now-sleeping boy back into his pants and did them up, ridding the room of any evidence.

'Sleep well,' he whispered to Sora, closing the door.

He was immediately met by Sally. 'Well?' she demanded.

Sighing, Jack pulled the camera from his bat bowtie and handed it to her. 'There you go, Ms Yaoi Fangirl,' he said slowly.

She made a noise that sounded oddly like a squee, hugged him so hard his bones creaked, and then ran off, undoubtedly to go watch the tape. Jack just smiled to himself. It had been fun.

Yes, 'jacking' Sora off had been fun indeed.

* * *

Yep, it's definite. I'm going to hell. I just destroyed my own childhood! This is bad as Molesty Mouse! *cries*


End file.
